


The First Wizarding Games

by Fantastic117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic117/pseuds/Fantastic117
Summary: When Umbridge finds out about Dumbledoors Army she takes matters into her own hands by having all the houses fight in a tournament.





	1. Reaping

It was our 5th year at Hogwarts, and Umbridge was changing everything. I was a 5th year, and I was having a pretty great time, even if I was a Slytherin. 

It was a rainy day when we were called to a school-wide meeting. I sat next to Daphne Greengrass and had Blaze on the other side of me. I had been friends with Blaze since the summer before school started.  
“Sadie, what do you think this is about?” Blaze leans over and asks.  
“Probably the 1st years messing things up in the potions room or Harry got in trouble for “inappropriate” behaviour.” It was no rumour that Potter had created a secret duelling club for those who wanted to learn how. I had been asked by a Hufflepuff girl, Lucy Hale. Lucy and I were friends; we had been friends since our first year at Hogwarts.  
“I hate Potter and his blood traitor group of friends,” Malfoy says as he sets his head down on the table.  
“For a person who can have almost everything he asks for. You seem to be …what's the word…jealous.” I say not thinking Draco can hear me.  
“ what did you just say, Baldock?” Malfoy says looking at me with a lot of anger in his eyes, “you think I'm jealous of Potter? You must be out of your mind.”  
“My names, not Baldock by the way. It's Sadie.” I say still looking at him. “Maybe if you were a decent person, you would know that, but you're not.”  
Malfoy turned and looked down at the table. The clock struck 4 in the evening when Umbridge to the front of the room. She wore her usual colour, pink. I heard Daphne mutter something about how she hated the colour pink. Most people could believe that this woman was in Slytherin, not by the way she dressed, but by her cruel punishment on kids in her detention.  
“Students, it has come to my attention that some of you wish to learn how to fight. I will give you the honour of learning defensive spells, but not in the classroom. The minister of magic has permitted me to host the Wizarding games. These are not like the Triwizard tournament. You will compete amount your classmates. I will pick names from a bowl from each house. If you are called, you can't back out unless someone volunteers for you.  
If chosen you will compete against each other, until the death. Only 5th years and older will be competing in the games. The rest of us will watch, the ministry will also be attending. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour.”  
Four bowls each bearing a house colour. In the green pot. My name was in it, and so was Blazes. I looked at Blaze for a moment, and he had a horror look on his face. I leaned over and looked at Malfoy who also looked nervous.  
“Now let's choose our lucky 24 kids,” Umbridge says walking over to the green bowl  
“24?” Draco says, looking up. “Why so many?”  
“ for Group 1  
Marcus Flint  
Daphne Greengrass  
Group 2  
Draco Malfoy  
Sadie Baldock”  
I was chosen. I saw Blaze's Face go white. I was going to be competing for my life against Malfoy and Daphne. I felt someone grab my hand it was Daphne, she looked as though she was fixing to cry.  
“Draco, if you hurt Sadie in any way I'll, curse you and pray you don't come out alive. If I’m also in the games. I will hunt you down, and kill you.” Blaze says.  
“Blaze, relax. I won't hurt her; I wasn’t even planning on hurting kids in my house.” Draco says looking at me.  
“group 3  
Michael Corner  
Padma Patil  
Group 4  
Blaise Zabini  
Pansy Parkinson  
Group 5  
Sebastian Daley  
Selina Moore  
Group 6  
Randolph Burrow  
Luna Lovegood  
Group 7  
Michael McManus  
Lucy Hale  
Group 8  
Harry Potter  
Katie Bell  
Group 9  
Justin Finch  
Hannah Abbott  
Group 10  
Colin Whitacker  
Helen Monroe  
Group 11  
Hugo Mattingley  
Cho Chang  
Group 12  
Ron Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Well, Congratulations to those lucky 24 students. “


	2. The Journey

At the same moment, the great hall door opened and people dressed in black entered the room. I recognised a the Carrows, Deatheaters. The ministry was being run by Death Eaters. The Carrows got the list of the students competing and made them stay where they were seated. I stayed with Draco, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise. 

“All right you lot follow me to the train.” One of the men dressed in black said to us. Some of the other tables like Ravenclaw had already gotten up and walked to the train. It’s a short ride, in the carriage, from the Great Hall to the train station. 

When we get to the train, they take us group one and put us in a compartment and continued down. I was placed in a compartment with Draco we sat along with one of the women dressed in black. We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we’re allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind us. The train begins to move at once.

The speed initially takes my breath away. It’s one of the high-speed models that average 250 miles per hour. Our journey to our destination will take less than a day.

The tribute train is fancier than even the rooms in our families manor. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. And the best part of all magic.

There are drawers filled with beautiful clothes, and the lady in black tells me to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my Slytherin robes and take a hot shower. I’ve never had a shower before. It’s like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants.

After my shower, I come back to our main room. The supper begins in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a  
chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, the lady keeps reminding us to save space because there’s more to come. But I’m stuffing myself because I’ve never had food like this, so good and so much and because probably the best thing I can do between now and the Games is put on a few pounds.

“At least, you two have decent manners,” says she as we’re finishing the main course. "I'm glad I didn't get any muggle-borns. They have no manners. But two pure-bloods I can handle."

“So where are we going?” Draco says looking very impatient.

“You will see soon enough.” She says, “I will be training you for the Games. You will need all the help you can get.” 

"What's your name?" I say not wanting to call her lady or woman for the rest of the trip.

"Anyales Morgana." She says smiling at me.

“So what are these games exactly?”

“You will be put in an arena and have to survive. I that's as much as I know.”

“Well, what kind of training do we have to do?”

“Physical and magical. You will need to know how to find food and know where a good hiding spot is.”

“Wouldn't we just use magic for that?” Draco asks as he puts his sets his head on the window. 

“You won't have your wands at the beginning of the Games. They will be given to you later.”

“So, you’re supposed to give us advice,” I say to Anyales. “Stand over here. Both of you,” nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. “Well, you’re not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you’ll be attractive enough.” Peeta and I don’t question this. The Hunger Games aren’t a beauty contest, but the best-looking tributes always seem to pull more sponsors.

“When we get to the arena, what’s the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone —”

“One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we’ll be pulling into the station. You’ll be put in the hands of your stylists. You’re not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don’t resist,”

There are still a few lights inside, but outside it’s as if night has fallen again. I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs up through the mountains into the magical realm. The mountains form a natural barrier between the magical realm and the muggle world. It is almost impossible to enter from the east except through the tunnels. This geographical advantage was a major factor in the districts losing the war that led to my being a tribute today. Since the rebels had to scale the mountains, they were easy targets for the Deatheater's air forces.

The tunnel goes on and on and I think of the tons of rock separating me from the sky, and my chest tightens. I hate being encased in stone this way. It reminds me of the mines and my father, trapped, unable to reach sunlight, buried forever in the darkness.

The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. I step away from the window, sickened by their excitement, knowing they can’t wait to watch us die. But Draco holds his ground, actually waving and smiling at the gawking crowd. He only stops when the train pulls into the station, blocking us from their view.


End file.
